<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Downward Facing Doubts by Lady Divine (DivineLady91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658300">Downward Facing Doubts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineLady91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine'>Lady Divine (DivineLady91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ACITW AU [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, Light Angst, M/M, New York City, Romance, acitw, acitw au, injury mention, possible broken nose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineLady91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt convinces Sebastian to join him, Olivia, Julian, and Cooper in a yoga class. 'Bribe' is actually the more accurate term. But whereas the endorphins released during exercise usually make people feel good, this time, they bring all sorts of doubts to the surface.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ACITW AU [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/194183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Downward Facing Doubts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place some time after 'Under the Fireworks' and references 'I Was Praying for You and Me'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Extend your arms out to your sides, then raise them over your head …” Yogi Cecile instructs, her soothing alto voice threading through the airy music playing over circular speakers scattered in Feng Shui formation throughout the studio. “Bend your back gently into a crescent moon …”</p><p>Sebastian breathes in sharply as he attempts the move, his shoulders quaking involuntarily as he tries to deepen the stretch. He finds his balance point, quite by surprise, then fights to hold it, difficult since his focus keeps drifting, his eyes darting to the side to check out <em>the competition</em>. He scowls, not thrilled at being one-upped by Julian who, infuriatingly, performs the move like an expert. <em>But of course he would</em>, Sebastian thinks with a bitter roll of his eyes, one that gives him a major headache with his head pulled back. Didn’t he claim that he attended some month-long yoga retreat in the High Desert for the sole purpose of fellating himself?</p><p>Even if Sebastian is a bit fuzzy on the particulars, his head swimming with a mixture of dizziness and pain that’s one more deep breath away from making him puke, that definitely sounds like the kind of thing Julian would do.</p><p>Olivia and Kurt, lined up to Sebastian’s right, switch from pose to pose without breaks, extending their arms and bending their backs as if standing on one leg and staring horizontally up at the pale pink ceiling were the normal position for, say, grabbing a coffee or looking at shoes. At least Sebastian isn’t faring the worst in their group. No, that honor goes to Cooper. Capping off their row to the far left of Julian, Cooper starts losing his balance, teetering forward dangerously towards a handful of innocent strangers unaware of the 180 pound man on the brink of bowling towards them.</p><p>“How …?” Sebastian starts, talking on the crest of an inhaled breath he’s running out of as he contorts into another ludicrous pose.</p><p>“Did you let me talk you into joining a yoga class?” Kurt finishes, sliding smoothly from a crescent moon into the next forward bend. “That’s easy. You’ll do anything for a blow---”</p><p>Olivia clears her throat loudly when she spots their instructor heading their way, eyes originally glued to Sebastian’s crooked posture but hopping to Kurt’s smug grin when the word ‘blow’ sneaks past his lips.</p><p>“Straighten your spine … lean forward … brace your hands on the mat in front of you … and extend one leg back to a half downward dog.” Cecile circles their quintet twice and Kurt thinks she’s about to scold them. They haven’t been properly engaged since the start of class. But then she hurries off to help another young lady square her hips.</p><p>“I refuse to believe that I’m <em>that</em> simple-minded,” Sebastian grouses, working on stabilizing his own hips before he extends his leg. He dips to the side but manages to catch himself. Cooper isn’t quite as lucky, careening forward like a downed Cessna and smacking the bridge of his nose on his cork yoga block. He drops to his knees, shaking his head to clear the stars out from behind his eyes. Julian falls out of formation to give him a hand up and helps him restore his stance.</p><p>“Well, I promised you that bj for <em>after</em> this class and you’re still here,” Kurt says, lips curling into the shadow of a smirk. “You draw your own conclusions.”</p><p>“<em>You draw your own conclusions</em> …” Sebastian mimics. He wobbles once. Then twice. He sucks in his stomach to save himself without locking his knees (since Cecile told them at the start of class that locking their knees was <em>bad</em>). But his foot rolls and he’s forced to put the other down to support himself. He tries again … and again … but Sebastian doesn’t successfully execute the move before they’re changing positions.</p><p>Kurt rotates up on one leg and transitions into a picture perfect tree pose. He opens an eyelid and peeks at Sebastian, taking in a deep breath through his nose and schooling his face into a mask of meditation so he doesn’t laugh out loud and disrupt the class more than Sebastian’s fumbling through the stances already has.</p><p>“Maybe it’s because … mmph … I’m so tall … grrr … that I’m not getting it,” Sebastian offers, stuttering upright in stages, ending in a slumped, unsteady tree.</p><p>Kurt turns his head left and looks at Sebastian directly beside him, meeting him eye-to-eye. He arches an eyebrow.</p><p>Sebastian pulls an undignified face.</p><p>“Sometimes …” their yoga instructor says as she makes the rounds, correcting the posture of the needier students. She has already been to help Sebastian five times during this one-hour lesson, and Cooper too many times for Kurt to count. She flashes Julian an impressed smile and a nod. He winks at her in response “… it is not the balance <em>outside</em> that is needed, but <em>inside</em><em>.</em>” She puts a hand to Sebastian’s back and one to his stomach, pushing together to force him straight. “The anxiety in your life, the stress, the regrets of your past - they settle in your core.” She pats Sebastian on the stomach. Removing her hand causes his belly to stick back out a hair, and he sways dangerously in Kurt’s direction. Cecile shakes her head and sets Sebastian straight again. “Negative influences roll around and throw you out-of-whack. But yoga and meditation will set you right again.” She stands back and appraises the two men standing side by side, so similar in appearance but obviously a couple with the way they’ve been playfully bickering, and gives them a smile. Then she continues on her way.</p><p>“Doesn’t <em>that</em> sound familiar?” Kurt says with a fond grin.</p><p>“Yeah.” Sebastian grunts. “Why is it we’re forever getting life advice from graduates of The Learning Annex?”</p><p>Both Kurt and Olivia scoff.</p><p>“Not that there’s anything wrong with The Learning Annex, but I will have you know that Cecile is an expert in her field!” Olivia says.</p><p>“An expert in standing on one foot and stretching her arms over her head? Excuse me if I’m not all that impressed.”</p><p>“You should be,” Julian intervenes. “<em>You</em> can’t do it.”</p><p>“Maybe I don’t want to do it!”</p><p>“Boys, boys,” Olivia whispers when heads turn their way. “Let’s keep it down to a dull roar, please. And remember to breathe.”</p><p>“You’re absolutely right,” Kurt says, making a big show of following her lead, breathing in through his nose and then out through his mouth. “We’re here to meditate. Relax. Realign our chakras.”</p><p>“Someone’s going to have to realign poor Cooper’s spine by the time we’re done,” Olivia remarks, a giggle hidden in her voice. With Kurt’s eyelids shut and Cooper two whole people away, Kurt doesn’t see what the man is doing, but immediately after Olivia’s comment, he hears Cooper apologize profusely.</p><p>“I’m sorry, ma’am. I’m so sorry. I really … yes, sir. I’m sorry. Oh, r-really? That’s very kind of you. <em>Slash savings</em>, yup. I can sign that for you, if you’d like …”</p><p>Kurt bites his tongue behind his teeth. Good old Cooper, still able to get some mileage out of that FreeCreditRatingToday gig.</p><p>It’s nice to know some things never change.</p><p>“For your information, I regret <em>nothing</em>,” Sebastian whisper-hisses after a pause, his body cramping as he tries to maintain his corrected tree pose.</p><p>Kurt sighs.</p><p>
  <em>Yup. Some things never change. And some things rise up from the grave from time to time to haunt you, like Hamlet’s father, only with swoopier bangs, wearing basketball shorts and a Tommy Hilfiger v-neck.</em>
  
</p><p>“Ah, you protest too much, Sebby,” Julian murmurs, remaining purposefully vague as this is definitely not the time nor place to drudge up old angst. He leaves things there, snapping back into an impeccable tree pose after helping Coop up off the floor again.</p><p>“Besides …” Sebastian side-steps his brother to finish making his point “… if that’s the case, then you should mondo-suck at this, Kurt! I mean, let’s take a look at <em>your</em> past, shall we? The year of tragic style choices, dating Blaine, choosing <em>New Directions </em>and that lame ass public school over Dalton and the <em>Warblers</em><em> … </em>whoa<em>!” </em>Sebastian drops his hip and his shoulder during his rant, causing him to rock to the outside edge of his foot. He barely keeps himself from twisting an ankle and going straight down.<em> “</em>Your life must be chock full of regrets!” </p><p>“Uh … let’s not forget that one of those past life decisions was agreeing to date <em>you</em>, little brother,” Julian steps in, jumping swiftly to Kurt’s defense.</p><p>Sebastian may have retorted with something along the lines of, <em>“That’s the only intelligent decision he made,”</em> but Kurt doesn’t know for certain. He shuts up like a clam - locks his teeth together and blocks Sebastian and his infernal whining out. He inhales long and zeroes in on the music - the gentle plucking of strings, the tinkling of bells, the flutes holding sustained notes, giving the class an anchor with which to control their breathing. There he remains, floating in the cradle of dark behind his eyelids. <em>A bigger man </em><em>rises</em><em> above petty re</em><em>torts</em>, Kurt can hear his father say, concentrating on repairing his own withering tree pose. He simply needs to be the bigger man.</p><p>If he reacts thoughtlessly, does something rash, he might regret it.</p><p>Sebastian is simply having a bad day.</p><p>They don’t have days like this very often. This is just … well, one of those days. And Kurt is willing to let it go, let it pass like the rhythmic breaths through his lips. But Sebastian broke a cardinal rule.</p><p>He mentioned <em>Blaine</em>, which they both swore on the threat of blue balls that neither one of them would do. <em>Especially </em>in anger.</p><p>Kurt can only assume Sebastian is uncomfortable here. Sebastian doesn’t like not being the best at everything from go, which is probably why he’s bearing claws and teeth right now. It reminds Kurt of their days taking dance lessons - the two of them butting heads, fighting to lead when it didn’t really need to be one or the other.</p><p>It could have been both, paving a single fluid path had they come to a consensus from the start.</p><p>But here, they stand on their own two feet - or one foot at the moment, with their hands above their heads. They sink or swim on their own. Cecile calling Sebastian out more than likely didn’t help matters any. No one likes to be the center of attention when they’re flailing. Kurt feels guilty about that, that he’s not closer to Sebastian, reaching out a hand to help him the way Julian is for Cooper.</p><p>Kurt opens an eyelid and peeks over. He sees Sebastian, the man he loves, struggling, fighting to regain balance. A balance that Kurt has in spades. A balance that Kurt would be more than willing to help him with, lend him some of.</p><p>Suddenly, Sebastian mutters something uncomplimentary under his breath<em>,</em> and Kurt feels less than willing.</p><p>He actually considers reaching over and giving Sebastian a push. One swat would send him toppling backward. Kurt has seen Sebastian fall on his ass plenty.</p><p>It would be hilarious.</p><p>But he can’t do it.</p><p>And not because Sebastian might take half a dozen other students with him when he goes, but because after a little quiet contemplation, Kurt realizes that Sebastian may not be lashing out because he can’t do yoga.</p><p>The thought that he wouldn’t be as good at this as he is at everything else is preposterous. He’s an exceptional athlete and a graceful dancer. Yoga shouldn’t be that great a hardship for him.</p><p>Sebastian may be lashing out because he feels backed into a corner. This has happened before - several times, as a matter of fact, and with Kurt. Sebastian starts to feel trapped, forgets himself, and comes out barrels blazing, shooting first and asking questions later. But what about? What could he possibly feel trapped about?</p><p>It comes to Kurt with a single, subtle movement - something he’s started doing recently. Something that had never been a habit of Kurt’s before.</p><p>Rolling his engagement ring on his finger.</p><p>The ring is a fairly recent accessory, given to him in fairy tale fashion underneath Fourth of July fireworks with everyone he loves present at the picturesque Smythe estate. But their journey to this point has been a bumpy one. There have been fights, misunderstandings, crossroads, a break up. But here they are, together, standing tall …</p><p>Another glance in Sebastian’s direction proves that’s not entirely true. He stumbles backward … then forward … then backward again, like he’s performing a clumsy two-step on the deck of a listing ship without a partner.</p><p>Could this ring on Kurt’s finger be the reason? Could it be one of Sebastian’s regrets? Could he be re-thinking the whole thing?</p><p>As ridiculous as that may sound, it has crossed Kurt’s mind once or twice before. Nothing bad has happened between them since that night - no devastating fights, nothing that would threaten their overall happiness. Even Julian has kept his shameless flirting to a minimum. But Kurt has abandonment issues. <em>Severe</em> ones.</p><p>They run deep.</p><p>To his defense, Kurt did consult an expert about his feelings.</p><p>He’d asked Olivia her opinion on the subject.</p><p>She’s privy to the grim details of his backstory, of course, so he can be as dramatic as he wants around her without sounding like a self-serving ninny. She’d waited patiently for him to finish, smiled warmly, and said, “Kurt, Sebastian <em>loves</em> you. More than he’s ever loved anything in his whole life. Loves you more than he’s ever loved himself.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“How do you <em>not</em> know?” she’d replied with that faint roll of her eyes that the Smythe siblings seem to share. “I know my brother. And even if, for some reason, he didn’t love you as much as I know he does, <em>we</em> do. The whole family.”</p><p>“So you’d keep in touch if anything went south between us?” Kurt had never thought to ask. The Smythes were such a loyal family, he feared the answer would be <em>no</em>. But they’d already invited him into their home once before after he and Sebastian split up - that Christmas when Kurt’s father ended up in the hospital. The Smythes let him spend the holidays with them, supported him throughout that entire ordeal. Luck seemed to be on his side that year. His father came out of the hospital unscathed when Kurt feared to the depths of his soul that he wouldn’t.</p><p>How long could his good fortune hold out, especially if he were the reason they split up again?</p><p>“You’re one of us, Kurt,” she’d assured him. “Part of the clan. And we don’t ditch clan members, no matter what their transgressions. Besides …” She stirred creamer into her coffee with the biggest, twisted grin on her face “… <em>Julian</em> would marry you.”</p><p>Kurt choked on his mocha. “What?”</p><p>“You, him, and Cooper would become a thruple. We’ve discussed it … at <em>length</em>.”</p><p>“You <em>wha</em>t!?”</p><p>“<em>Take you as a lover</em> was the way he put it. I have to admit, that has a lovely Victorian ring to it. You’re a hopeless romantic, aren’t you?”</p><p>Kurt laughs to himself remembering the look on Olivia’s face as he spilled his drink and she snorted her coffee.</p><p>Sebastian must feel Kurt’s eyes on him because he turns his face to Kurt, red-cheeked, frustrated to the point of angry tears. Kurt feels his heart wrench, tightening into a knot of pure sorrow.</p><p>Why <em>now</em> though? What could have happened that Kurt didn’t see coming? And why would Sebastian bring up Blaine?</p><p>There was a time long ago when Kurt thought he couldn’t live without Blaine and a ring on his finger. That’s far from true. He can more than stand on his own. Ironically, it took dating Sebastian to remind himself of that. Probably because when you’re with someone who supports you selflessly, who only wants the best for you, it brings out the best in you.</p><p>“Kurt …” Sebastian whimpers. It’s pained - a pain Kurt feels pinging around his chest.</p><p>“Sebastian …” Kurt mouths back, voice unavailable past the ache.</p><p>Kurt could live without Sebastian. He could. But he doesn’t want to if he can help it.</p><p>Standing here, staring into Sebastian’s eyes, feels like falling in love with him all over again, even if Sebastian is planning on leaving him.</p><p>But Kurt isn’t falling.</p><p>Sebastian is, coming his way and <em>fast</em>.</p><p>“Kurt … help me, Kurt!”</p><p>“Sebastian!” Kurt yelps.</p><p>Unable to decide whether he should try to catch his boyfriend or get out of the way, he does neither, taking Sebastian’s weight full force in the chest. Reflexively, he wraps his arms around Sebastian instead of dodging for his own safety. He lands flat on his back with a spine-bruising <em>crack!</em> but that’s not where it ends. Unable to stop his momentum in time, Sebastian lands on top of Kurt, checking him in the nose with his shoulder so hard, Kurt almost blacks out.</p><p>“Kurt!” Olivia yells, racing to his side. “Sebastian, get off of him! Oh my God! Kurt!”</p><p>“Sebby!” Julian barks, yanking Sebastian to his feet, completely unconcerned with any injuries of his brother’s and staring at Kurt with wide, bugged-out eyes. “You killed Kurt!”</p><p>“I didn’t kill him!”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter! I’m calling mom!”</p><p>“Call an <em>ambulance </em>first, you dunderhead!”</p><p>Cooper pushes through the crowd to hand Julian his phone. “He’s bleeding!” he points out, voice thick with concern, then shaking like a leaf when he adds, “a <em>lot</em>. I … I don’t like …” Another heavy thud vibrates the wood floor as Cooper disappears from view.</p><p>“Jesus Christmas …” Olivia mumbles. “<em>Men</em>.”</p><p>“Tell me about it,” Kurt grumbles.</p><p>“Kurt!” Sebastian takes Kurt’s hands carefully in his while Cecile leans in low to examine Kurt’s face. She tsks.</p><p>“Sit tight, hun. I’m going to get you some ice.”</p><p>“Paramedics are on the way,” Julian informs them as he kneels down to tend to an unconscious Cooper. “I told them to send an ambulance built for two.”</p><p>“Are you okay?” Sebastian rushes, looking Kurt over closely, doing an examination of his own. “What hurts? Can you hear me? Speak to me!?”</p><p>“How can I?” Kurt moans, content after that to never speak again for as long as he lives. It wouldn’t be too bad. He could learn ASL. He’s always wanted to. He nearly guffaws out loud when the thought <em>he can take a Learning Annex course </em>springs to his brain. “You won’t shut up long enough to let me!”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Kurt. I’m … I’m sorry,” Sebastian babbles. “I didn’t mean to ...”</p><p>“You do have regrets, don’t you?” Kurt asks, sadly shaking his head. Or trying to. He budges it a centimeter. It screams at him to <em>stop!</em></p><p>Sebastian’s brow furrows. “What the---? Everyone has regrets, Kurt.”</p><p>“What are yours?”</p><p>“What? I …” Sebastian’s chest shudders, closer to tears than Kurt had previously realized. “That you’re right. That you’re <em>always</em> right.”</p><p>Kurt frowns. “Gee. Thanks.”</p><p>“I <em>am</em> simple minded. I didn’t want to do this. I knew I wouldn’t be any good at it. And that’s not an opinion. It’s a fact. I went to gymnastics camp as a kid, so I know my limits.”</p><p>“You did?” Kurt says, stunned out of remembering he’s in a blistering amount of pain.</p><p>“That’s right!” Olivia gasps, pleased as punch that she has another embarrassing story to tell Kurt about his soon-to-be-husband. “How did I forget about Sebastian in that purple unitard!?”</p><p>“A story for another time,” Sebastian dismisses forcefully through clenched teeth.</p><p>“All right, all right,” Olivia says, pulling out her phone, checking to see if she has any pictures of that event uploaded to her gallery, giving Kurt and Sebastian privacy (figuratively) for the moment.</p><p>“The point is,” Sebastian continues, “I should have told you from the beginning that I couldn’t do this.”</p><p><em>You did, </em>Kurt thinks with a pang of regret that eclipses the throbbing in his nose. <em>You did, and I convinced you to come anyway. </em>“So … what about us?”</p><p>Sebastian’s face crumbles imperceptibly, as if, with those four words, he’s expecting the worse. “Wh-what about us?”</p><p>“Do you have regrets about us?”</p><p>“What?” Moss-green eyes pop open so fast, Kurt swears he hears them, like the foley on an anime. “<em>No</em>! What makes you think that?”</p><p>“Well, you fell. And Cecile said …”</p><p>“Kurt! I fell because I have no balance to speak of! I can’t do yoga. At <em>all</em>, as it turns out. This isn’t <em>The Fault in Our </em>fucking<em> Stars, </em>babe! Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar, not a metaphor.” He leans down to kiss the knuckles of Kurt’s hand trapped between his. “I don’t have any regrets about <em>us.</em> I <em>swear </em>I don’t.”</p><p>Kurt closes his eyes, the left swelling rapidly, skin turning an alarmingly vivid shade of aubergine. A tear slips from the corner and down his cheek. It’s hot, and everything it touches stings.</p><p>Sebastian swallows hard and asks a question he’s wondered about hundreds of times, a question he keeps finding himself asking, never settling in comfortably with the answer. Which is always the same, no matter what.</p><p>“Do … do <em>you</em> have any regrets?”</p><p>Kurt sniffles before he answers. “Recently?”</p><p>Okay, well, maybe not the same <em>this</em> time.</p><p>“I guess …”</p><p>“Only one.”</p><p>“Does it have something to do with me?”</p><p>“Yes, but only a teeny bit.”</p><p>“And what’s that?” Sebastian asks, holding his breath immediately after, readying himself for whatever barb Kurt chooses to throw.</p><p>“That we’re never going to be able to come to this studio again.” Kurt smiles weakly, wincing when he scrunches his nose and pain shoots straight up the bridge to his brain. “And I think you broke my nose.”</p><p>Sebastian kisses Kurt’s hand, sputtering a half-laugh/half-cry of relief. “It matches your black eye.”</p><p>Kurt fixes his good eye on Sebastian and grimaces - the safest expression of displeasure he can make with his face on the brink of exploding.</p><p>“No worries, love,” Julian pipes in, saving Sebastian as tears finally start to fall. “The crooked nose thing isn’t quite <em>in</em> anymore, but I can see you bringing it back. You wear it well.”</p><p>“Fuck you both very much,” Kurt mutters.</p><p>Julian winks, stepping aside as paramedics rush in. “Promises, promises.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>